A conventionally known canister module is configured to recover fuel vapor, which is caused in a fuel tank, and to release the recovered fuel vapor into an intake air system of an internal combustion engine. The canister module may include a canister, an atmospheric air passage member, a solenoid valve, and/or the like. The canister accommodates an adsorption material. The atmospheric air passage member forms an atmospheric air passage to draw air into an interior of the canister. The solenoid valve is configured to communicate the atmospheric air passage with the interior of the canister and to block the atmospheric air passage from the interior of the canister. The canister module is configured to supply air-fuel mixture into the internal combustion engine. The air-fuel mixture is a mixture of air, which is drawn through the atmospheric air passage, and fuel, which is adsorbed in the adsorption material. The canister module supplies the air-fuel mixture according to an operation state of the internal combustion engine. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a solenoid valve equipped between a canister and an atmospheric air passage member. In Patent Document 1, the solenoid valve communicates, the interior of the canister with the atmospheric air passage and to block the interior of the canister from the atmospheric air passage. Patent Document 2 discloses a solenoid valve accommodated in a canister, which is formed integrally with an atmospheric air passage member. In Patent Document 2, the solenoid valve communicates the interior of the canister, which accommodates an adsorption material, with the atmospheric air passage and to block the interior of the canister from the atmospheric air passage.
(Patent Document 1)
Publication of unexamined Japanese patent application No. 2001-227671
(Patent Document 2)
Publication of unexamined Japanese patent application No. 2002-235866
It is noted that, in the canister module, which employs the solenoid valve according to Patent Document 1, the canister and the atmospheric air passage member are equipped separately. Therefore, the configuration of Patent Document 1 includes a fitting portion, at which the solenoid valve is fitted to the canister, and a fitting portion, at which the solenoid valve is fitted to the atmospheric air passage member. Accordingly, in the configuration of Patent Document 1, seal members are equipped at the two fitting portions in order to secure an airtight property between the interior of the canister, which accommodates the adsorption material, from the atmosphere. It is further noted that, in the canister module, which employs the solenoid valve according to Patent Document 2, the solenoid valve is equipped in a recessed portion formed in the canister. In addition, an interior of the canister, which accommodates an adsorption material, communicates with the atmospheric air passage through the recessed portion. Therefore, the configuration of Patent Document 2 includes a fitting portion, at which the solenoid valve is fitted to the canister, and a fitting portion, at which the solenoid valve is fitted to the recessed portion. Accordingly, in the configuration of Patent Document 2, seal members are equipped at the two fitting portions. As described above, each of the configurations of Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2 is equipped with multiple seal members. Therefore, in each of the configurations of Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2, an airtight property of the interior of the canister, which accommodates an adsorption material, may not be secured sufficiently.